hotdagafandomcom-20200216-history
The Dark Master
"I am displeased! But that does sound narratively rich." Appearance The Dark Master's appearance is hidden by a heavy brown cloak he wears at all times. Before receiving the Gauntlet of Ultimate Power, or, G.U.P., he had red eyes that moved when he talked. His eyes are now grey and metallic, and he wields the G.U.P. on one arm. In season four, for no apparent reason, his eyes reverted to red once more. It is revealed that the Dark Master is actually Space-Pope Chili IX, and takes the appearance of a zombie chili Pope. Biography The Dark Master is a cruel and merciless dictator. He will stop at nothing to destroy Earth and its inhabitants. Adulthood The Dark Master ordered Pam to challenge Dan to a crab joust to see whether Dan was the hot dog from the Hot Dog Prophecy. While Pam was defeated by Future Brandon's anti-curse, she and Baby Brandon met with the Dark Master and informed him that Dan indeed was the hot dog from the Hot Dog Prophecy, and that they would lead him to the volcano by way of incepting fake memories and ideas into Gene's brain. After Pam and Baby Brandon killed the Wedding Guests, they returned to the Dark Master and informed him of the deed. However, they admitted that Maizey and Gene had survived. The Dark Master, unaware that Mike Soup had also survived, summoned the Gauntlet of Ultimate Power, or, G.U.P., making him grow "about twenty-five percent bigger" and his eyes "getting more evil, signifying him becoming more evil". He then pledged to "eat the Sun and plunge the Earth into despair". However, at the realization that Mike Soup had survived, he grew furious at Pam and betrayed her by killing her by way of combustion using the G.U.P.. He is still loyal to Baby Brandon. Later, through the radio near Maizey's Plupple cell, it is revealed that the Dark Master had started eating the Earth. He "ate Europe for lunch, burped so loud he sunk Iceland, and... looked to be starting on North America for dinner". The Dark Master was later contacted by Joblet, and informed that Gene, Mike, and the Bernoulli Converter were on their way to the O-Nion Space Station, as he had previously requested. It was then disclosed that Doctor Goondis was under the influence of the Dark Master, at Joblet’s request, and that the Earth's inhabitants were officially all dead. Before ending the communication, the Dark Master warned that he may need to contact Joblet in the future. During the Pasta Parade, and before the Dark Master appeared, Mike Soup mentioned that he smelled chili, foreshadowing the reveal that the Dark Master was Space-Pope Chili IX. The Dark Master then interrupted the Parade by taking a bite out of the O-Nion Space Station, killing many of the guests, including Weldon Burgereaux. The group, having very little time, scrambled to make a plan, first wanting to strangle the Dark Master with the pasta they had from their float, but ultimately settled on using the Serenity Light to shrink the bad energy. Before they could fully charge up the Serenity Light in order to use it at its full potential, the Dark Master appeared and killed Smeech. Pam volunteered herself to deal with the Dark Master to buy the group more time, and attempted to kill the Dark Master with a witch blast. The Dark Master held the witch blast in midair, then deflected it at Gene, who was seriously injured. Immediately after, the Serenity Light reached one hundred on its charging power, and Doctor Goondis shot it at the Dark Master, who was shrunk down to his normal size and temporarily incapacitated. After the gang checked in with Gene, the Dark Master called out for Mike Soup, who recognized his voice and identified him as Space-Pope Chili IX. Doctor Goondis urged the rest of the group to grab the Bernoulli Converter off of the ''Persica ''and run while they still had a chance, finishing his request with the assurance that he and Mike would stay behind to fight the Pope.__FORCETOC__ Category:Characters